Maintenance Era Updates (August 2012) Part 2
Day 27 6:58 PM EST :Well I realized there were no links in the past few days' updates, so time to add them now. Also the version was updated due to the new rule on the Wiki Rules. Also I will be focusing on the Wiki History page for a while, sorry about the lack of server updating recently, I'll get right on it once I get this history page done. 9:48 PM EST :Tomorrow I will be looking back in the server logs and finding more about the past, since I am missing so much information in the history, I think there will be a page for each major version or at least each version that is actually up (some such as 2.1 weren't up at all. Day 28 3:31 PM EST :After the server's back up, I will have updates like this separated onto two pages, one for wiki updates, and one for server updates. The server updates will be on separate pages for the various main version (Ex. 16.X now, 13.X, etc.), while the wiki will probably only change by the era, or maybe the month. I'm not sure quite yet. But today I'll be focusing on studying the server's history, like when the versions came out, what worlds there used to be, etc. 7:03 PM EST :I was looking through the old server logs and found out that I have records from Multiverse 1.1, I thought the earlier records were from Tadukooverse 1.0 XD. So now I can add more information to the Multiverse page and divide it into more versions, although list them as never being called that (some things were changed in that version that I didn't remember XD). Day 29 5:25 PM EST :So last night I found out that over 13 thousand lines in the server log is from Multiverse 1.1, so that will be included on the Multiverse page and the Multiverse 1.1 Server Log page. That is mainly what I will be working on today, and other than that I'll probably be working on the Wiki History page and maybe the Worlds and Plugins pages, as there are some plugins and worlds that I forgot about. 6:49 PM EST :Right now I'm looking into a plugin to block certain commands, and I found a couple that may be added to the server. Also I found instructions to make plugins, so in the future I might make my own custom plugins perhaps (I'll try to wait until the server's back up before I do though). 6:56 PM EST :For those of you wondering why I would use custom plugins, the benefits are that most plugins have things I don't want or need and some do something I like the idea of, but it simply doesn't do it exactly how I want it to, and I could make a fake NoCheatPlusPlus that bans people if they type .opme instead of making them op like the real plugin does XD. Day 30 11:29 PM EST :Well making my own plugin failed so far, so I'll be working on the wiki before I even try again at making plugins. Day 31 12:00 PM EST :Well today I'll hopefully get a lot done. If not, then at least I'll get something done... 12:39 PM EST :I added to the Op Policies page, and I am updating the Wiki History page. 7:57 PM EST :Right now I'm gonna work on finishing the Bookworm page and permissions. Then I will probably work on the Wiki History page, and add to the Wiki Rules, and probably work on the server history pages... 8:51 PM EST :I worked on the Bookworm page some more, but it's not finished yet. The commands and permissions that aren't there are ops only anyway, so it doesn't matter that much. Also I decided to remove CustomMusic from the server along with Whisper. The removal of Whisper means that the chat will be only global and private (with /msg and/or /r). The removal of these two plugins will hopefully reduce some lag, and they really weren't even needed in the first place. References Category:Maintenance Era